Nora Thunderman
A Nora Thunderman é um personagem principal em Os Thundermans. Ela é filha dos super-heróis aposentados, Hank e Barb Thunderman. Ela era a criança mais nova até sua irmã mais nova, Chloe nasceu. Nora é interpretada por Addison Riecke e, no Brasil, é dublada por Pamella Rodrigues. Assim como seus irmãos, Phoebe, Max, Billy e Chloe, Nora tem superpoderes e planeja se tornar uma super-heroína. O superpoder de Nora é Olhos Laser. Nora é conhecida por ser a mais difícil d'Os Thundermans e também belos laços que usa o tempo todo. Biografia Nora nasceu em Metroburg, mas depois se mudou para Hiddenville junto com o resto da família Thundermans para viver uma vida normal. Ela vai à escola na Hiddenville Elementary School com seu irmão, Billy. Quando não está na escola, Nora passa a maior parte do tempo livre jogando com Billy ou ajudando com outras tarefas. Em Paging Dr. Thunderman, Nora é aceito para uma escola de meninas de prestígio, mas diminui a oferta para que ela possa ter mais tempo para jogar com Billy. Em Nasce um Herói, Nora está preocupada com o fato de que, depois que Chloe nascer, ela não será o bebê mais fofo da família. Ela se sente tão insegura que ela até se aproxima de uma competição de bebês para provar que ela é melhor do que os outros bebês. Billy a conforta ao revelar que ele sentiu o mesmo quando Nora nasceu e até "tentou" enviá-la para Abu Dhabi, mas Nora cresceu para ser sua melhor amiga em todo o mundo. Isso ajuda Nora a aceitar Chloe. Desde o nascimento de Chloe, Nora tentou equilibrar o tempo gasto com Chloe e Billy igualmente. Em Ladrões dos Bastidores, Billy se preocupa de que Nora gaste mais tempo com Chloe, mas Nora pede desculpas e lembra-lhe que ele os ama tanto. As ambições de Nora de se tornar um super-herói são testadas em Tapa Olho do Mal quando ela quase bate em Chloe ao praticar seus olhos laser "tiros de doçura". Ela desiste usando superpoderes porque não quer machucar ninguém. No entanto, graças ao conselho de sua mãe, Nora descobre que os super-heróis também caem, mas o que os faz super é a capacidade de subir de novo. Ela continua usando seus poderes, mas promete ser mais cuidadosa. Ela salva o dia usando seus tiros do enxofre para o laser fora do remendo do olho mau de Harris Evilman. Depois de ver o sucesso de Phoebe como ThunderGirl em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Nora quer começar a treinar para se tornar um super-herói. Ela leva o teste de aptidão Liga dos Heróis e passa com 97%. Infelizmente, suas superpoderes são tomadas pelo Max. Quando os poderes são restaurados, Nora recebe teletransporte e usa-o para combater seu primeiro supervilão, Fada Beliscão. Depois de derrotar o vilão, com a ajuda de Billy, Nora ajuda a proteger as pessoas. Nora começa oficialmente o treinamento de super-heróis em "21 Dump Street" junto com Billy. Eles reedicionam como derrotaram Fada Beliscão e usam isso para argumentar que estão prontos. No entanto, seu ego se aproxima quando Hank começa a treiná-los no nível mais baixo e mais fácil com o Crime Buddy. Nora convence Billy de que eles deveriam transformá-lo no mais alto nível. Mas o Crime Buddy se vira contra eles até seus pais chegarem para salvá-los. Nora percebe que ela tem que ser paciente através do processo de treinamento. Personalidade Nora pode ser a criança mais pequena do grupo Thunderman, mas ela sabe mais do que o que seus pequenos anos deixaram. Ela deixa suas maiores emoções de entrar no caminho dos shenanigans de Billy e tem uma personalidade robusta para arrancar. *Nora é a Thunderman mais manipuladora e as coisas têm que seguir seu caminho. Ela manipula facilmente seus pais, bem como seus irmãos. *Todos os outros Thundermans tem medo dela. Tanto Max quanto Hank disseram várias vezes que tem medo dela como visto em Presidente da Classe e Are You Afraid of the Park? *Quando ela fica com raiva, ela ativa seus olhos Laser, prontos para atacar, mesmo na frente de não-suportes. Os outros costumam detê-la antes que seja tarde demais. *Ela é muito dura e forte, mas sua fraqueza são os seus laços. Se você ameaça os seus laços, ela se quebra facilmente, mesmo que ela tenha prometido a outra pessoa para manter um segredo - Presidente da Classe. *Ela é muito inteligente, assim como Max e Phoebe e ela realmente as supera às vezes. *No início da temporada, ela era muito intimidante e dura, mas depois ela se torna mais amigável e pensativa. Versoes Alternativas Nora Monsterman Ela aparece em um especial de halloween, em uma das historias do Dr. Colosso, "The Monstermans", aqui ela é uma mumia. Relacionamentos 'Billy Thunderman' Mesmo que ela o lasma e às vezes se aborreça com as travesuras de Billy, ela pensa em Billy como sua melhor amiga. Ambos têm um bom relacionamento e Billy pensa em Nora como sua melhor amiga. Quando Nora foi aceita em uma escola diferente, descobriu que não terá tempo para passar tempo com Billy. 'Max Thunderman' Ele é o irmão mais velho de Nora. Eles são semelhantes em que eles não são muito naturalmente agradáveis (ao contrário de Phoebe e Billy), eles realmente não respeitam nenhum dos seus pais e são muito bons em manter os segredos. Às vezes, eles podem se dar bem, e ela sai com ele e Billy um pouco. Max é o único na família que sabe onde ela esconde seus laços. 'Phoebe Thunderman' Ela é a irmã mais velha de Nora. Eles conversam e sai às vezes. Phoebe tem um pouco de medo dela. Nora se volta para ela quando precisa de ajuda com Owen em I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka. Além disso, quando ela e Billy tiveram sua maior luta em Are You Afraid of the Park? Ela também se virou para Phoebe. 'Chloe Thunderman' Nora e Chloe juntos juntos com Billy. Eles ficam juntos o tempo todo. Poderes e Habilidades *'Olhos Laser:' Nora pode disparar feixes de fogo de seus olhos, ela também pode controlar a intensidade deles. Seus lances podem ser refletidos por objetos que permitem que ela atinja mais de um alvo ao mesmo tempo e permite que ela faça seus "tiros enganados" (mencionados e demonstrados em Tapa Olho do Mal). Além disso, foi mostrado que Nora é capaz de libertar-se facilmente quando congelada por Phoebe ou Max, derretendo o gelo com seu poder. **'Indução de explosão': Em Going Wonkers, Nora fez o quebra-cabeça 3D da Hank explode quando ela aplicou calor suficiente para isso. *'Visão Verdadeira:' Como super-herói ela tem o poder de ver e ouvir fantasmas. (Os Thundermans Assombrados) *'Silent Sonic Screaming:' Na The Amazing Rat Race, quando viu o rato, ela abriu a boca como se estivesse gritando, mas não fez nenhum som, no entanto, quebrou o copo. Poderes temporário *'Teletransporte:' Nora recebe o teleporte depois do orbe mudar seus poderes em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Curiosidades *Nora tem muitas semelhanças com Anais Watterson, uma das personagens principais d'O Incrível Mundo de Gumball. *Nas duas primeiras temporadas, ela é a mais jovem membro da família e toca o cartão "menina da menina e da mãe" com bastante frequência para obter o que deseja. Isso muda quando Chloe nasce. *Todos na família tem um pouco de medo dela *Ela tem uma coleção de laços que ela ama muito. *Só Max sabe onde está a coleção de laços de Nora. *Ela sabe e pode falar poesia alemã *Ela é fluente em francês - Paging Dr. Thunderman, He Got Game Night. *Ela lê o diário de Phoebe. *Nora ganhou as eleições contra Hank em De Volta Às Aulas, mas deixou ele ser o presidente. *Ela passou pelo teste de aptidão da Liga dos Heróis com 97%. *A primeira super-vilã de Nora foi Fada Beliscão. *O fandom de Nora é chamado de #Noranadores em Thundermans: Expulsos. *Ela é a única personagem, que não seja Chloe, a nunca ter sido visto como do mal. **Max era do mal até Thundermans: Secret Revealed. **Phoebe foi possuida pelo mal em Os Thundermans Assombrados, Poderes de Mayhem e Thunder in Paradise. *Ela mencionou que ela jogou futebol One Hit Thunder. *Desde que Nora nasceu em 5 de julho, seu signo seria um câncer. *Sua super-heroína favorita é a Garota Pause. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens com Superpoderes Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Os Thundermans